Dark Hope
by LadydeTasil
Summary: Chapter 12 and 13 are up! This is my version of the finale of the Dark series. My take on the final battle with the uprising of vampires and human fanatics united against the carpathian race. R'n' review please and i'll add more :
1. Chapter 1

Dark Hope

Chapter 1

He was coming after her again.

This recurring dream was becoming stronger preying on her fears making it bigger and more prominent in her mind when she awoke. It was getting to be that she was unable to think of anything other than what she was meant to be doing. Again, as it was before, everything was against her - the wind, the landscape, & even her strength. As before she was running. Running away from some powerful evil that was gaining on her. She traced, through her dreams every path she thought may lead to the escape she had begun to yearn. In this latest dream she was running then crawling up a grass covered hill that seemed to be getting bigger, longer and steeper as she tried to crawl to her escape beyond the hill turned mountain before her eyes. Her strength was waning, the wind was picking up to a speed which had her clinging to the grass in order to stay on the ground and still throughout all of this she could feel without looking behind her, that this evil presence that was after her, was getting closer and closer. Gradually she came to the conclusion that with her strength failing and this….thing getting closer there was no way she could escape.

Even though it was a dream, a very strong one at that, her physical body reacted to it through intense emotional strain. She thrashed and twisted in her bed. Sweat pouring from her forehead, neck and back soaking the sheet then the mattress. As the evil presence came closer and closer almost upon her …..NO!_ Not again no! _She screamed _I won't go back I won't let you take me back. I have a life I'm free. FREE! _The evil presence didn't seem to listen to her; too intent was he on the need that drove him to go after her. And then he was upon her

"NO!!!!" she screamed as she shot upright from her dream. She trembled and panting from its effect of her dream, looking around her as if the evil presence had somehow followed her out of her dream and into reality. With shaky hands she covered her face in an attempt to stifle the sob that raked her body. It was too much; each time this dream grew taking a piece of her at a time until she had no strength left to repress her fear and traumatic past. She had escaped from the cause over 3 years ago but still there was that niggling thought that maybe she hadn't escaped and that one day when she least expected it, he would be at her door. Now Shannon was not a weak woman in the least, her childhood had shaped that part of her but there was only so much she, as a human being, could take. Now at the age of 22 she had completed her degree, had her own apartment, had a career at the publishing house as an editor which was quite an accomplishment for someone of her age and she was good at what she did. She even completed some books of her own to help those who find themselves in a similar position she found herself in not so many years ago. She had her own pet husky, of which she had always had an affinity for. Merlin who at the moment of her inner turmoil laid his head on her lap as a type of comfort. She sobbed uncontrollably unable to stop herself as she found that no matter what she had accomplished since leaving that hellhole it was always there tormenting her. Not a day went by when she didn't give her past a thought. What was to say that what was in her past would stay there? So she went through life cautious and alone….so very alone.

She laid her head on her pillow pulling up the duvet as the only type of warmth available. Curling up on her side in the foetal position, soul wrenchingly sobbing from the fear and vulnerability she felt. At this moment in time she was at her most weak point, she couldn't hide from herself.

"I can't do this anymore Merlin. It's so hard. I'm not strong enough any more" She sighed.

_Oh Please someone help me..._she whispered in her mind but came as a plea from her mind, body and soul. Merlin whine echoed her sorrow. Shannon was sorry that Merlin had to see her in this state. She never cried never, it was a sign of weakness and she hated to show her emotions of any kind. She sobbed into her duvet at the hopelessness of her situation. A situation thrust upon her and she was only trying to make the most of what was given to her.

_Damn it! It wasn't fair _this thought didn't help her current state.

_What am I to do…?_

"What was that?" She whispered to herself. There in the darkest corner of her mind something whispered to her. No voice she had ever heard. Not her own voice working through thoughts in her mind but a completely foreign voice. As she concentrated on it, it grew stronger. Where ever it was coming from it was many miles away. Finally she could make out what the voice was saying this time it was stronger than her own.

_Hush love I am coming_

It was a male voice to her amazement and in a strange way it soothed her. Whoever or whatever it was was coming to her. She clung to this thought, gently it repeated what it had originally said and gradually faded. A promise. A Hope. A prayer answered in the moment of weakness. Gradually she gave herself up to sleep. Drifting off gently, deeply,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shannon woke refreshed from her deep slumber and stretched lazily in her bed like a cat in the sun. She hadn't slept that deeply in weeks perhaps months. Reaching for her alarm clock she noticed it was 11.00 am. She sat up to find the sunlight from her bedroom window spilling through the thin curtains to where she sat. Bathing her in the light as its soothing warmth surrounded her. Funny how nothing could stop something as reassuring as sunlight even though the source was miles away.

"I've never slept so long Merlin" she spoke aloud. Merlin barked in return as he jumped up on the bed to give Shannon a very warm good morning. She laughed as Merlin lay across her almost falling asleep. After nudging Merlin off her leaving him to curl up on the bed, she walked to the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. Testing the water and removing her nightshirt she stepped into the shower. It was a Saturday so there was no need to go into work that day so she decided that she would spend some time reading through the manuscripts sent to her by her clients. After dressing in her casual jeans and baggy but well used cream sweater, she strolled into the kitchen, turned on the percolator making herself a cup of strong black coffee - her daily breakfast. Settling on the sofa of her peach coloured living room she stacked the manuscripts and selected one randomly. Merlin settled himself next to her on the sofa after munching on the breakfast Shannon had put out for him. After turning to the first chapter Shannon found that she was unable to concentrate on the words typed out on the page in front of her. She couldn't concentrate while her mind was on last night. She'd spent a countless amount of time just staring at the page.

"What was that voice? Did I make it up? It was common for people in an vulnerable state of mind to think they hear things that may not be there, didn't they?" Shannon was certain that she had heard something last night but in the light of day she was forced to be rational over something so irrational to everything else she was used to.

"Its ridiculous really_" _she thought trying to put a little humour into something she viewed as quite personal to her. Her attempt at a self amused laugh proved to be more fake that she would have liked.

_That's it! _She thought _I'm finally going crazy!_

Realizing that she wasn't really getting anywhere with her reading she decided that she'd go to the market instead.

After taking what he needed to survive Angelus returned to his favourite animal form, the wolf, and strode off into the forest. Taking the track to the higher ground in order to survey his surroundings. The black, lion sized wolf could be seen on top on the hillside closest to the moon. Angelus gazed at the moon and howled unable to control the primal instinct of the animal form he had taken up. The deep mournful howl could be heard for miles around. Angelus had lived in this forest for centuries- protecting the animals from poachers then deciding to buy the land for himself using the vast fortune he had amassed over the numerous years and turning it into a protected park where the wolves he cared for could roam freely and grow in number. They viewed Angelus as their Alpha male and shared all they could with him. But over the years his family of wolves hadn't been able to fill the emptiness that had gradually grown in his soul. This emptiness had come to be a burden that as time went on had become harder to bear. As a Carpathian male this burden came hand in hand with the numerous gifts his race shared. Being the most powerful race on this earth since the beginning of time also came with a heavy burden that had taken loved ones away and turned them into what the hunters of the race were forced to hunt and kill for their own protection and that of the human race. The vampire. Angelus was a very adept hunter as his vast skill had shown itself at a very early age. But being 3000 years old and one of the most powerful of the three leaders- not even the dark one Gregori surpassed the power held by Angelus. Their Prince feared him as he was in danger of turning. If this happened no one would be able to stop him from his destructive path should he turn. Living without emotion, colours or companionship were becoming harder to bear. Lately he had decided that welcoming the dawn would be the only answer before he turned into that which he hunted. He knew long ago that should he turn into the vampire which he hunted he, Angelus, no one; not even Gregori would be able to stop him, as all would come to fear even the name of this ultimate vampire. Angelus could not allow this to happen. Only the most ancient of his race knew of his existence, weaving it into a legend among their people in order to tone down the ever present danger he brought to his race. Angelus the Defender of their people and true Carpathian.

Turning away from the moon and heading back down the hill to the mansion he held at the back of the protect park

_Soon_ he thought to himself _Soon I'll meet the dawn_

As he strode through his land to the only home he had known for the past five centuries he came to a stand still

_Please_ was whispered on the breeze _someone, help me!_

For that instant Angelus was blasted with colour, emotion that having not felt any of this for the past 2950 years shook him to the core.

"This cannot be" he said aloud. He knew the explanation of this burst of emotion but he had long ago discarded the thought that this would ever happen, given the odds of the few who actually found their lifemate and the overwhelming majority who turned.

_Could it be? _he thought completely amazed that maybe just maybe he could be saved. _A Lifemate, _he whispered the hope to the breeze. But he realised that this voice calling to him on a mental pathway was calling out in need. Was he too late, he knew that she was calling out in distress.

_Whatever happens I must not fail her for both our sakes…. _Before he knew what he was doing he instinctively shape shifted to the form of the raptor and shot through the sky, a shadow over the forest, in the direction that beckoned him to his lifemate. The telepathic link that she had created in her distress began to fade slightly. Before it completely disappeared Angelus raced after the telepathic link mentally and offered the only comfort that he could from this great a distance.

_Hush love I am coming_

With the mental link between them diminishing, Angelus mentally touched the pack in his care telling them that he would return soon and that with him he would bring his mate……at last. In answer to this revelation the three packs of wolves sent up a cry of excitement and joy that Angelus couldn't help but smile and hold this hope alive while heading south. Finally to his life mate.

Please R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time went on slowly, Monday came and went and gradually the intensity of the other night diminished slightly. But Shannon was unable to get the memory of those words out of her head. She concluded that the voice was definitely not her own. But if this was true then where did it come from. This was Shannon's line of thought on Tuesday evening when she took Merlin out for his daily walk. She released him from his lead when they entered the park as she couldn't stand confining him too tightly. It didn't seem right to her, that she could hold this wild animal to her side when he was meant to be running freely around ideally in the wilderness. But unfortunately the only wilderness in her neighbourhood was central park and selfishly she loved Merlin too much to let him go too far. Though he didn't seem to mind so Shannon discarded this train of thought. As soon as she led them safely to the entrance to central park she let him run and frolic the way that always made her laugh.

_Funny …_she thought …_how animals can pick up on their owners moods ._

Merlin bound off into the underbrush and returned not long after holding a ball which Shannon didn't have a clue where he got it from but frankly didn't want to know. He always found a way to get what he wanted no matter if the getting was wrong. That really was the part of him she loved so much, his mischievous side. After Merlin dropped the ball at her feet, lay backwards on his front paws, butt stuck in the air, tail waging and barked his inpatient. Shannon couldn't help but laugh as she tossed the ball followed by Merlin bounding after it with relish. This time Merlin took longer so Shannon started after him

_He's probably found the ducks asleep, _chuckling to herself as the image of frantic ducks and feathers flapping around came to mind. When she found him he was perfectly behaved, so much so he wasn't even moving. He was just standing there as if he saw something. Shannon came to kneel down beside her pet and looked in the direction that Merlin was staring in. She saw nothing and she told Merlin so. His only response was a deep throated growl. When she looked up Shannon could see the outline of a figure heading in their direction. In a blink of an eye the blurring figure was before her in an instant. Standing there was the most foul figure she had ever seen jagged yellow teeth, putrid stench so vile Shannon wasn't sure whether it came from his breath or his clothes. It was all she could do not to cover her nose with her hand or even better her jumper.

He was tall, blond hair that would have been glossy had it been cared for and not mangled and greasy. Amazingly red eyes stared back at her. This more than unnerved her it truly terrified her, this thing was in no way human. Humans didn't have red eyes. He must have sensed her fear as he smiled. That smile and those glaring red eyes were pure evil.

_Oh great _she thought _that's all I need another lunatic inhuman man to deal with not to mention smelly._

Shannon smiled and decided Merlin had enough walking for one day, so they should leave. She turned around pretty sure that Merlin would follow. Calling Merlin to follow, Shannon continued to walk. Merlin appeared beside her only he was not looking in front but behind him at the grotesque figure that had approached them. Merlin was bearing his teeth and snarling. Shannon felt reassured at his presence. Before she knew what was happening, Shannon felt her right arm being pulled back and up behind her back. She involuntarily called out as she felt her arm snap.

_No!_ she screamed in her mind _this is not happening_. On that thought she slammed her head backwards cracking the nose of the grotesque figure she knew had broken her arm. As she pulled away the creatures his other arm had come up over her shoulder in order to hold her to him, dug into her shoulder as she pulled away.

_Run! _her instincts told her _think of nothing but running for survival. Run!_

So she did. Holding her injured arm close to her body and knowing that Merlin was beside her pushed her harder. So she ran. Heading towards the slight hill where she knew on the other side of the hill was the gate exiting the park. Adrenaline pulled through her veins. As she ran Shannon could feel her legs weakening and failing not only this but her head was swimming with the pain radiating from her arm.

_What's wrong with me?_

Her legs gave way and she slumped to the ground half way up the hill. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried her body just wouldn't respond. Merlin yelped at her to move but it was impossible. She knew that the thing back there was gaining on her. She couldn't allow anything to happen to Merlin.

"Go Merlin. Now! Run!" But Merlin would not move instead he sat on his haunches and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. Before she could make an attempt to push him away, the thing that was shaped as a man was standing before her

_Where the hell did you come from?_

This Thing , she realised was not looking at her face but at her chest. She looked to find that her shirt was shredded and covered in blood from what she assumed was only a scratch but it was not so at all. Instead she saw three deep gashes in her shoulder where his claws ,she realised not nails, had dug into her. He kneeled before not once taking his eyes away from the wounds on her chest. Then grabbing hold of her shoulders bringing her closer to him. Merlin growled as he lunged to protect her. Ignoring the threat from the animal, the creature flung his hand away from him and with it Merlin too without so much as a slight touch. Shannon wanted to scream but couldn't. All Shannon saw was that instead there was a gleam she had seen earlier in those red eyes was not there anymore. Instead all she saw were black hungry holes. Shannon had no strength this time to fight back.

She was dizzy from the loss of blood and no matter how her mind screamed at her body to move it couldn't. The creature glared at the blood on her shirt as he tilted his head to sample to life giving liquid.

"No" she whispered "Not this way". The last thing she saw was a huge shimmering figure, with the greenest eyes she had ever seen, appearing behind the creature. Then all went black.


	4. Note:

You'll be glad to hear that despite not updating my story for some months I have written up to chapter 7. Same rule applies though, the more you review the quicker I'll update. Thankyou to all of those who have reviewed my story so far, it's really appreciated. How can a writer grow without feedback? So far the story seemed to be evolving all by itself. I'll let you all in on a secret… I originally started writing this fanfic as I found that the series written by Christine has been commercialized and the momentum has been somewhat lost. I can't blame her. She's good at what she does and is getting paid for it which is ultimately what we would all like to do.

Anyway this story was originally written so that I could have some closure on the story. I needed to know if the Carpathian race survived, whether the many threats they were facing could be confronted and won…anyway I hope you continue to enjoy. I welcome any questions and opinions on the story. Anyway I'll get back to writing the rest of the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The black haze that had consumed her was lifting gradually. As it lifted she could feel a deep ache coming from her left shoulder and arm. Shannon's mind was hazy. All she was certain of was that she felt warmth and softness surrounding her. She moved in order to stretch but the pain in her shoulder increased so that she gasped. Opening her eyes she found that she was lying in a four-poster bed with hanging surrounded in a crimson red coloured room with dark oak panelling and double doors which she assumed led to a balcony. The room was larger than any other room she had ever had. The coverings of the bed matched the walls as well as cream sheets and were covered in strange symbols

Which Shannon couldn't resist tracing. Candlelight and a blazing fire filled the room with warmth and light. Nice and very Victorian gothic. Shannon sat up very slowly in order for the dizziness to subside gradually as she rose to a sitting position. She realised that her left shoulder had been bandaged covering her chest and left shoulder.

_Who has done this? _she thought. This place she found herself in didn't look at all like a hospital. Panic suddenly rose in the pit of her stomach.

_The creature!! Where is it?!_

She didn't want to stay around to find out. The next thing she knew was that she was rising out of the very cosy bed and was looking around for some clothes other than the nightdress she was wearing.

_I'm not even gonna think about where that came from let alone consider how it is that I am wearing it_

She took a few steps towards the closet when the dizziness she had felt earlier returned with a vengeance.

_This is the last thing I need right now_

But instead of the dizziness subsiding she was overcome by it, so much so that her hands covering her head didn't seem to help stop the pain that accompanied the dizziness. She then felt herself sinking to the floor.

_No damn it No!! _She screamed at herself mentally. This wasn't her, this weak and uncontrollable self. She hated weakness especially in herself. Before she hit the floor, Shannon felt something strong enfold her waist pulling her upwards to what felt like an immovable rock stopping her descent to the floor. She was unable to look at what had stopped her fall as the pain and dizziness didn't stop. She felt herself being lifted but she had no control of her own at this time so she was unable to control what was happening to her. This did not help her mood at this time. She was unbelievably angry. Not at others but at herself for her lack of control.

_This is what gets people hurt _she thought.

Another whispered voice at the back of her head acknowledged what she didn't want to say.

_People like me_

But she still didn't know where she was. After she felt herself again settled in the bed she had awakened in, she felt the covers being pulled up to cover her trembling body. Laying there, her head started to clear itself. When she was able to see properly without any blurred images, she looked up to find intense deep green eyes. They were looking at her, almost she thought, to the depth of her soul awe fully searching. There was something calming about those eyes but she realised alarmingly that they could also be used as a weapon, so strong were their affect.

_Where did that thought come from? Who ever heard of anything so absurd as lethal eyes_

Angelus smiled at her thoughts. She wasn't the only one who had realised his gift. Mind you Shannon wasn't on the receiving end of this gift. He had come to her when she awoke from some distance away after replenishing the blood loss he had sustained through healing Shannon. She was exactly how he had envisioned his perfect mate although she was much stronger and angrier not to mention petite. Her strength was a respected aspect of her character

_She's not at all a wilting maiden of old _he thought unbelievably pleased at the thought. He couldn't believe the emotions he was feeling but he found he liked it. He was able to see colour, feel emotions everything that he was unable to do for the past 2950

years or so. This had started from the time Shannon had called out to him and had grown stronger as he came closer to her.

Shannon watched the play of emotions over this …..embodiment of masculinity. She had never seen anything like what was stood before her. Tall, with long black hair - well cared for she realised-, broad shoulders, tanned skin and strong, big, long, and slender hands. His face would have been a lifetimes worth of inspiration to artists like Michelangelo and Da Vinci. Gorgeous did not do him justice he was ……wow. It was not like Shannon to be inarticulate but she was speechless. Strong bone structure, Roman nose, slight dimples and full lips- kissable lips she realised.

_A perfect broader and taller version of Johnny Depp…hmmm_

Shaking herself from her train of thought Shannon cursed as she sat up ignoring the feeling of nausea that accompanied it. She should have known better. There was more than what one saw on the surface. This had been a hard learned lesson from long ago and had been constantly drilled into her. She had come to be a good judge of character, she viewed it as her extra gift. Warily she retreated as far as she could on the bed. There were questions she needed to know the answer to. Firstly,

"Who are you?" she asked after finding her voice. Angelus's smile vanished as he read her thoughts. There was a great deal for them to get through before he could start to truly enjoy his new lifemate.

"Do not fear me. My name is Angelus. I mean you no harm."

"Where am I?" she asked then realised "Where is Merlin?"

Mentally he summoned her brave and loyal Husky, Merlin so that he bounded through the door. Tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and tail wagging frantically he jumped onto the bed to greet his mistress.

Shannon was so pleased to see something so familiar. She hugged her pet to her. She had really thought she may have lost him. Angelus watched the tender scene unfold before him, and smiled once more. He enjoyed witnessing the change of seemingly calm features to sheer joy as her wolf approached her. She could light up the world with her smile, he realised.

_There is truly a lot to learn about this woman_

On close examination Shannon noticed that there were no wounds on her beloved pet.

"But this is impossible" she realised "with the force that…." She cut off and hugged her Merlin to her more tightly. Looking up at Angelus she asked what had happened

"I healed the two of you" was all he said. He thought it would do for now as it wouldn't do to reveal too much just yet. Shannon needed to become accustomed to Angelus's presence in her life before pushing her human mind to accept the miraculous. Shannon knew that was an ambiguous answer if ever she heard one but she had more important questions to ask. Angelus was pleased that his answer hadn't fooled Shannon, this was going to get interesting.

"Where are we? This definitely isn't a hospital and you….Angelus don't seem to be a doctor"

"We are in the North, at my home. You are safe here"

"How far north?" she asked because she sure as hell wasn't anywhere she knew. She came from the city, and not from the forest she saw by looking outside her window. Angelus just smiled. A very mischievous smile she thought.

Then she remembered, the Creature. Shannon looked around her as if she expected the thing to jump out from somewhere.

"Where is it? That THING that attacked us."

"He is no more." He had made damn sure that abomination had been destroyed. The fear and hatred he had felt upon finding Shannon in the clutches of the beast was enough to make the inner beast within rise and demand to be let loose immediately. He had done so at the time knowing that however enraged he became he would never hurt Shannon, his only hope.

Shannon had had enough of this cryptic bull. When she asked questions she expected straight answers which is exactly what she wasn't getting from this stranger. She pushed down the rise of nausea and dizziness that rose up on her when moving off the bed. Angelus was not far behind her,

Just in case she fell he denied to himself. He knew that he wanted to be near her. Her warmth was intoxicating and he wanted more. He was proud to see her strength of will triumphed over her weak state. Shannon found a shirt which she thought was probably his and her trousers on a chair near the dresser and her trainers underneath the chair. Her shirt had to been torn first by the vampire then by Angelus in order to assess and heal the wound, which had been deceptively deep. Before dressing she realised that he hadn't taken the initiative to leave the room but was stood three paces away from her.

"Do you mind? I'd like to get dressed". Smiling the way he did Shannon realised that he wasn't going anywhere. This infuriated her further. Shrugging she stated

"Suit yourself," and with that she strolled to the en-suite bathroom. As she walked into the bathroom she noticed that practically everything was made of marble- the bathtub, basin and surfaces. There was a built in fire on the furthest wall to her left. The bathroom was coloured the same crimson red colour as the bedroom with cream canopies hanging over the double- doored exit over looking the forest she saw on further inspection. This bathroom she realised was built for a queen. Locking the door behind her she decided that while she was here she would have a shower. Walking over to the mirror hanging over the basin she pulled the nightgown over her head and began to unwind the bandages. Shannon didn't want to think of how her clothes had been removed, her body laying prone while Angelus somehow "healed" her at least he didn't look to be like any other doctor she had ever known. The idea that such a magnificent specimen of a man saw her in a physically vulnerable position was not something Shannon wanted to dwell over at all. There was enough sexual magnetism coming from that guy to light up an entire city. Examining the wound on her shoulder she saw that it was healed, though there was an ache, she saw no stitches, no infection not even any blood.

_There is no way that I have been here that long. It can't be. _Shannon was all for running like hell out of the place but where would she go.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She didn't know where she was for one, besides being in the North, apparently. Finding some shampoo and body wash, which to her surprise were her favourite products to use at home.

_Strange_

She stepped into the shower and washed away the ache and bed sores from laying in the bed for who knows how long. She welcomed the warm caress of the hot water over her body. She would have stayed in the shower longer but she was growing tired. She didn't know the last time she had eaten. When dry and clothed Shannon re-entered the bedroom to find a bowl of minestrone soup, Merlin asleep on the bed and no sign of Angelus. Shannon consumed the contents of the bowl with relish. Filling the spot just so and strengthening her in her resolve to find out where she was in order to make her way home. Curiously opening the door to the bedroom, Shannon walked along the corridor richly panelled with oak and carpeted in a rich red like that of a deep fire.

_This place is huge _she thought to herself as she walked along the long corridor and around to her left found a huge hall with two sets of stairs combining into one wide staircase reminding Shannon very much of the staircase in Gone With the Wind. Shannon couldn't believe that what she was seeing was real. Everything looked to be like something from the past. The grandeur, style & quality of her surroundings were overwhelming. It was like a palace. She walked down the main staircase along the hall to the main front door, also made from English oak, the strongest of its kind. The hall was decorated with colourful stain glass windows on either side of the main oak door. Shannon ventured out the front door to find a wild courtyard with untamed rose bushes, with ivy growing unbound in the wide expanse. Along the main path Shannon could see the main gate though it was quite a distance away. Strangely amazed to be in surroundings so wild and untamed touched Shannon somewhere deep inside. Walking down towards the gate she drew into her lungs the night air and heard a wolf howling at the full moon. This howling was joined with numerous cries turning the mood of the night to a feeling of unity with nature to dangerous conspiracy. Shannon stopped _why are they calling to each other like that? Are they nearby? _As she asked herself these question a mist gradually crept along the path on which Shannon stood. The mist, Shannon noticed, had an unnatural quality in the way in moved and developed to gradually obscure the path she was on. Before she knew what was happening the mist enveloped everything so much so that Shannon could not see her hand in front of her face. Until now the wolves had continued to howl, but now there was nothing but silence. The eerie atmosphere was getting to Shannon so she decided to return to the house. Turning around Shannon realised too late that those green eyes were looking down at her. They were not smiling as before, but glaring down at her.

"What do you think you were doing?". Towering over her, Shannon was taken back from the contrast of the Angelus in her room and the barely restrained primal force trembling with …something she couldn't identify in front of her. He seemed completely unaware of the shifting and quaking going on all around him. The ivy inched along the path while several roses withered. It seemed that even nature realised that the power within Angelus would either draw or repel you.Feeling intimidated in these eerie surroundings made Shannon's fear dissipate into rage.

"I'm trying to find out where I am. You were not exactly forthcoming when asked.". Angelus had been terrified at the thought of losing her after finding her when scanning the surroundings he became aware that she was not where he had left her. She didn't realise yet the danger that was her world now that she was one of the would-be Carpathian women. At this point in their relationship was the most dangerous time as she was not technically claimed. Vampires and other Carpathians would come after her when they sensed her presence. He would not lose her, not now not ever. They were two parts of the same whole now that they were together. All that was left was to make her understand. It would be hard for her at first. Angelus realised the best thing to do would be to talk to her not intimidate as he was doing now. Though he couldn't help it. He protected his own, even against themselves always had and always would. That is if something horrifc didn't happen first. Shannon was more than he would have ever wanted in a lifemate. She was beautiful to him because of her human frailty yet just a glimpse into her mind told him that this was not the case. Behind the façade of long black hair, green eyes, olive skin, regal features and slim build was a woman who had seen more than she should have in her lifetime. Her 5ft 3 slight build didn't limit her as he found that she was strong willed, independent and a wisdom far exceeding her age. But still regardless of his immense power she had built a strong mental wall over the events of her past that Angelus hoped that one day she would allow him to see behind. That is if he was patient just a little bit longer.

"Come back to the house. We need to talk" he said calmly. Shannon was taken back by the change in his voice. His face had not changed its expression at all. Before she realised what she was doing , she found herself walking as Angelus took hold of her hand gently but securely. He couldn't resist adding a little push with the comment. They headed back down the path to the house. Angelus led them to the sitting room on the ground floor of the mansion. It was even bigger than the bedroom she had stayed in. The main attraction of the vast room was the blazing hearth which all the crimson and black embroidered furniture were facing. Shannon sat on one couch while Angelus, realising that she needed some space, sat down on an opposite sofa. Shannon drew her legs under her. She took the offensive position by asking the question that had bothered her the most since waking up to find herself in the vast bedroom.

"Who are you?". Angelus could do no other than answer her truthfully.

"I am Carpathian. A race unknown to human yet we have lived before and among you since the beginning of time. We have many gifts including healing. Which is why in only a few short days your arm is no longer broken nor your shoulder torn". This was not the answer Shannon had expected, _a whole new race of people, yeah right do I look like I was born yesterday, _she thought to herself. Considering she was already quite petite she made herself smaller by withdrawing into the sofa. She had to be dreaming it just wasn't possible for someone to be attacked, wounded, rapidly healed in no more than a few days and on top of that to find the most gorgeous man on earth who turned out to be a loony toon. Angelus could read the disbelief in Shannon's mind

"Shannon listen to me. The reason you didn't wake to the pain of your injuries is because I healed you from inside. Not the conventional way that you know of but in the way of our people." Throughout Angelus kept his voice soothing and gentle as he knew it would ease the tension somewhat. Shannon couldn't believe what he was telling her. It just wasn't possible.

"Shannon I healed your wounds yesterday. Look at them now. They are completely healed" She looked at her shoulder by pulling her shirt, or rather his shirt, to expose her shoulder enough. Her shoulder showed nothing of the ordeal she had gone through. "What do you mean OUR people?'

"What the hell is this?!?!" Shannon cried at him as she got up and moved to the door. She was not going to take any more of this.

"Merlin!!" she called to find him appearing at the top of the stairs then bounded down to meet his mistress tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Turning to the door Shannon found Angelus standing between her and the door.

"Let me pass! You can't keep me here" She said to him looking him straight in the eye. He may have been over six foot tall but she would be damned if she would allow him any control over her. Even the thought of him administrating to her when wounded was too much to bear. The thought of being vulnerable and this stranger…..the thought being to much to deal with right now Shannon pushed it to the back of her mind to assess when she had time. Looking at Merlin Shannon noticed that he didn't feel the slightest bit threatened by Angelus but simply sat back on his haunches waiting and seemingly to listen. Apparently he found it quite amusing.

_Oh so now he decides there is no threat to us even with this He-man is stood right in front of us. Bloody typical!_

Angelus's expression looked as if it was carved of stone, his body immovable. Shannon admitted to herself that maybe he was not going to move at all. Fineshe thought there has to be a back door somewhere, and headed off.

" It was you who called me" Angelus called just before she was out of sight.

"You called out to me at night not too many nights ago in your vulnerability." Shannon visibly winced at the use of the word she so hated and battled daily to avoid. Vulnerable. She was the type of woman who when faced with an old black and white movies would cringe inside and outside when the damsel in distress would faint, cling and generally became a mindless love slave to the hero of the picture.

" Remember. Don't you recall a voice unknown to you calling from a distance. It was I who came for you . You know that voice now Shannon. It was I who answered your cry". Closing her eyes she listened to his voice. It timbre, tone and cadence. It was him, she didn't want to believe it but sure enough something deep inside her realised the truth in what he said. Shannon was very still, how could he know what had happened to her the other night. No one else was there. So through deduction it had to be him. It was only herself and Merlin in her room. Her body, soul and essence recognised him. She had always been able to know things through her instincts and what all of her was telling her.

"How?" she whispered as it was all she could say. It was just not possible that he was there a physical embodiment of the voice. Now stood there in such an enormous body.

_Don't go there _she warned herself.

" I am Carpathian I can do what humans would consider to be impossible as a part of everyday life" Angelus's voice remained calm and gentle.

"But you must have been miles away. How could you….."she asked

"Its quite simple when you've had over a twenty centuries to strengthen an ability though some of our race are more powerful than others". Which is why Angelus thought _I live away from my people they fear my strength. _Shannon, completely unaware of Angelus's inner turmoil, was pretty open minded when it came to other people's lives, as hers hadn't been average by a long shot. Though this was way deeper than she had ever envisioned.

"What other abilities do you have? The ability to fly perhaps, night vision and …..immortality" Shannon added not entirely convinced.

"Actually yes" and still his face was impassive. Angelus walked to Shannon until he was only an inch from bodily contact. He placed his hands on her arms and looked down straight into her eyes leaving her no choice but to meet his deep gaze.

"Listen Shannon, listen to your instincts they will never fail you. You have ability few have the honour of having. Listen to them now. What do they tell you ?" Shannon couldn't deny him. Her instincts whispered words of safety, warmth and home. She had never felt so safe as in that moment but her mind couldn't understand this absolute belief in what Angelus was telling her.

"They tell me that I'm home" No matter how ridiculous that may have sounded it was true. Shannon realised that she may have sounded like a fool but at least she was a safe fool. With that revelation Angelus smiled for the first time in he didn't know how long a predatory smile with white straight teeth with a kind of mischievous quality. Angelus moved his head closer to Shannon so that only a breathe was between them. He couldn't resist inhaling her scent deep inside himself holding it in a treasured part of himself. It was intoxicating, like a drug.

"I am glad that you are starting to trust me". Shannon couldn't believe the intensity of the man. He was too much. Strength, power and domination over everything radiated from his body giving anyone who looked at him the impression that he could defeat an entire army by one look. This man could not be controlled. But rather he was something to be unleashed. Shannon looked at Angelus continuously building up to the question she knew may have changed their present state of ease.

"I need to go back. People will be missing me and I have responsibilities that I can't ignore". _So do I _thought Angelus but he couldn't deny Shannon but she still didn't realise the danger of his world and the threat it posed to her. It was going to take time for Shannon to accept her destiny but he would be there to protect and guide her, as was his destiny. Shannon meant to stay where she had lived but she didn't know that she could never go back to the life she had led in the past. So Angelus compromised.

"Very well I will take you back. But on one condition" He said wearing a stern look and a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"What condition?" Shannon asked. Angelus smiled that mischievous smile again. It was only there for a brief moment then it was gone. Replaced with a sombre face carved as if by the gods.

"If you have need of me you will call out to me as you did before." Shannon noticed a resolve in Angelus but she also didn't want to be home for a few days as she knew that she would be looking over her shoulder for some time. The truth was she didn't want to be alone. But what else could she do. It wasn't in her to burden a stranger, albeit an incredibly gorgeous man. She felt regret in the fact that she would probably never see the most gorgeous male she had ever seen ever again. It wasn't possible. Or_ is it _Shannon thought to herself.

"Very well. So I guess this is goodbye " Shannon answered watching Angelus closely for just as hint of that mischievous smile she had glimpsed before.

"I will do as you wish"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_It was a dream that's all…._Shannon repeated to herself like a litany as a way of explaining what had happened to her. Besides it wasn't every day that a girl was attacked, received near fatal wounds, heal completely in a matter of hours and to top it all off meet the epiphany of masculinity in its true form. A few days had passed and Shannon's rational side decided that none of it was possible in a world she knew intimately. The world was a brutal place where those in existence take pleasure in the torment and pain of others. Dreams were nice to have as a slight relief from the grief of living in this bleak and cruel world but reality kicks in soon enough so much so that it cannot be ignored. This is when dreams are diminished in the harsh light of day. Shannon had always had a very vivid imagination, in the end it proved to be her lifeline. When in a situation that is beyond hope of extrication the mind wanders towards a path that although is not based on reality gives strength and some semblance hope. Shannon decided that her imagination must have gone up another level on her latest "adventure" . Shannon was at this moment sat in her office contemplating her sanity when she heard a knock at the door which pulled her out of her reverie and into reality once again. A tall, smartly dressed young man of mid twenties popped his head around the door.

"Mrs Jensen has had to cancel her appointment, Shannon. I've rebooked for her early next week. She said something about her grandson's graduation" the young man addressed Shannon, his boss.

"Thanks Johnny" Shannon replied with a smile " You can go home now" she told him as she realised how late it had got. Mrs Jensen was a client of hers and was not at all someone to be messed with although Shannon loved to tease her. She had been one of Shannon's very first clients and Mrs Jensen was extremely loyal to Shannon regardless of how many offers she received. They usually held their meetings when everyone else had gone home after office hours. Shannon proceeded to turn off her computer and gather her files. Johnny had already left leaving only Shannon in the office. Shannon left the office and made her way towards the car park. Getting in to her car Shannon felt a strong revulsion rock her deep in her soul. Her instinct reaction was to start the car and start to drive home, to safety. Since Shannon dream as she called it had ended she had felt tremendously unusual sensations. Her senses were heightened, stamina and strength during the day had increased but as night descended she became extremely tired and lethargic. She had also felt a soul wrenching pull especially at night. It had been a very unusual week to say the least.

Driving home Shannon thought of what the night Angelus had taken her back home. He had hovered merely inches from her mouth. At that moment she struggled to regulate her breathe. In that instant she couldn't remember how to breathe. Then he moved even more intimately closer by winding his sinewy arm around her waist pulling her in to meet his body heat. The sensations were tenfold stronger, Shannon remembered, unlike anything she had ever felt before

God have Mercy…….Shannon spoke in a whisper. It seemed such an unworldly experience that after just a brief encounter it could ignite these tremendous sensation that literally took her breathe away. But it didn't end there. He held her for a time in his arms allowing his strength and body heat to flow through his arms into Shannon intoxicating her further. Then with exquisite leisurely pace he bent his head towards her. No thought was possible at that moment only the desire to feel everything- his touch, the look in his eyes as he looked into her very soul and his tenderness. Just as Shannon thought the experience would leave her senses dulled for the rest of her life due to overload she felt a slight brush of warm flesh on her lips. Though the kiss was very slight, electricity erupted from the static that had led to this conclusion. Shannon felt as if time had stopped. That she was somehow in another dimension where nothing but feeling was allowed not even breathing only euphoria. She had then felt as if she was being lifted or was it flying….she couldn't be sure. She had awaken the next morning in her bed in her apartment.

_It was just a dream _Shannon realised _something as strong as that can never be. _Shannon almost missed her turning for her apartment block. Snapping out of her thoughts sharply she took the turning, parked and ran up the six flights of stairs up to her apartment. She walked into the kitchen with the thought of making something to eat though she knew she was not hungry at all. At least not for any food. Searching through the cupboards Shannon couldn't find what she was looking for

_He's not in there_

Frustrated Shannon left the kitchen and set about the more mundane processes of life, cleaning. She scrubbed, vacuumed, washed, tidied and folded her way through her apartment for the next four hours. The apartment had never looked better but still Shannon felt wound tighter than a tightly coiled spring. Shannon was having difficulty rationalising what she had experienced whether she had imagined Angelus or more terrifying was the thought that maybe she had not. She was just about ready to snap. Merlin sensing her mood just sat in his basket crouched low watching her every move not daring to move himself lest he triggered her eruption.

Shannon headed to the bathroom, had a quick shower as she realised that if she stayed too long in there she may slip into dream mode which was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Just the idea of where her thoughts may lead her made her groan with frustration. Changing into her strap top and shorts, Shannon then climbed into bed eager to escape reality and fantasy altogether. Shannon was unable to succumb to sleep as easily as she would have liked but instead spent time tossing and turning trying to get just a moment of comfort in order to sleep. When she did finally nod off she dreamt of terror, blood and horrendously ugly faces. They taunted her, screamed at her and raked their claws down her body. There were too many of them to fight off. Shannon unable to do anything about her position screamed her protest at her vulnerability. As she screamed she shot up sitting rigidly straight, panting, sweating and desperately frustrated. She had but one thought

_Get out of here now…… _

Within a minute Shannon had put on jogging bottoms and matching zip up jacket with a hood. Not caring that her hair was free in the wind Shannon ran from her apartment as well as ran down a few blocks until she was unable to run any further. Instead she walked. It was then that she felt it the prickly sensation you feel when you know your being watched.

_Shannon your being paranoid again………_she thought to herself but not once did she stop or even slow down. She was annoyed with herself for being so rash in leaving the safety of her apartment this late at night.

_Not at all the best of ideas…_her sarcasm kicked in. Then out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed a shadow movement in one of the alleyways.

_Not my imagination then…_she thought. Shannon started to feel slightly more uncomfortable to say the least when she realised that there was not just one shadow anymore. It seemed that whatever it was felt quite up for a challenge as it seemed to be closing in. Coming closer to Shannon as she progressed closer to her apartment. This time though the difference was that it wasn't just the one shadow anymore. Shannon, upon this realisation refused to count how many there were as that would only lead down a path she did not want to go down, panic. That wouldn't get her anywhere. Before she knew what was going to happen she was answered by the instant appearance of at least twenty creatures. Creatures was the only thing she could call them for they were not in the least human. Each were hideous some were scared horribly, some were oozing what she could only describe as some kind of ooze someone gets form an infected wound and the smell was staggering. It was death, blood, terror, excitement, pain and fury conjured up together in an acrid rotten corpse that had Shannon been the swooning type she would probably have not been revived for a good ten years or so. Instead coma it would be. The foulest of these creatures stood directly in front of her. He didn't seem to want to hold any type of pretence with her as he knew he wouldn't be fooled.

"Greetings pretty one. Do you not know that the world is a dangerous place. Not at all suitable for a delicate flower like yourself" who Shannon could only assume was the lead creature or was it vampire. That was something she decided she would face another time. The creatures surrounding her started to laugh an icy menacing laughter of a predator finally cornering his prey. The condescending tone was annoying to Shannon but the laugh just tipped it off. Who the hell did they think they were? Ok they outnumbered her two to one but this was the twenty first century. Not old world at all, for Pete's sake! She had two choices 1) to stand there and be a victim or 2) to go for the lead Thing and make a run for it as her apartment was not that far away. She decided to act now. Lurching forward to make her first step into a run Shannon found that step two and three were impossible as she couldn't move at all. Her mind screamed at her body to move but she couldn't. It seemed her body wanted to be a victim as it refused to let her move at all. Her waist down would not work upon command. This infuriated her further. With every bit of hatred, anger and self loathing towards her situation she glared at the lead vampire. The surrounding vampires took a step back as a result of that look but the Leader merely smiled his grime smile and sauntered very slowly towards Shannon. She realised that her situation had grown dire as with her inability to move at all preventing her escape she was completely at the mercy of this thing and his crew.

_This is not good!_

The night as if sympathising with her started to darken more deeply until, there was no light at all not even the dim decaying yellow of a street lamp only the stars sparkled in the night. She had to strain to see the outline of the surrounding vampires. There was a complete silence as if night and nature herself were waiting for something. Holding her breathe almost.

_Or maybe someone…._she didn't know where that thought had came from. As she looked on an image solidified in the distance standing completely still. She couldn't make it out as the figure was shadowed. All but the eyes which seemed to glare a molten red in their direction. Those eyes seemed as if they were promising something. Something that was not too far away and she found that she could not look away from the figure. The eyes were too intense to ignore but she was not scared in the least at this was her reaction to this extradinary image. She had somehow passed into a world that was not her own. A world in which she was powerless against the all-powerful.

The figure started to move in Shannon's direction and those who surrounded her. The eyes were fixed on Shannon in a vice-like stare that held her spellbound to the spot, not that she was able to move to begin with. This night was getting wierder and wierder. She could just him out from the surrounding darkness. Surprisingly she found that she knew that shape, size and walk. She had seen it in her dreams for the past few weeks.

_So he is real…_she couldn't help feeling a lift of elation unlike anything she had ever felt in her life upon realising who the figure in the dark was.

His shape was completely shadowed none of his features were showing, he was just complete darkness. To her alarm he started to run straight towards her almost as if he meant to charge through her. Her heart began to race wildly to the knowledge that he was real and heading straight for her. Then there was nothing, no sound of footsteps on the pavement, no buzz of random cars passing over the highway overhead not even the sound of her attackers breathing. All was complete silence. It was truly terrifying to be surrounded by this more than it was to be surrounded by the enemy. There was that one question repeating in her mind- What is going to happen next?

Like lightning striking with merciless intent the Leader of her attackers stood gormless as something streaked right in front of him and inflicted a deadly blow. All looked at the leader including Shannon as she realised that he was not the most frightening thing out in the open this night. As she watched the fog surrounding them seemed to thicken further clouding her vision of what was going on around her. She heard nothing. One could almost imagine being completely alone in such fog. Realising that she was now able to move she steadily started to walk forward one step at a time. As she had seen what was out tonight she didn't want to alert any random things to remind them of her presence. After a few steps Shannon felt her path was now blocked as her foot connected with some obstacle in her path. Bending down she stretched out her hands to "see". Whatever it was was freezing to the touch and stunk like a corpse. As she roved her hands over the obstacle she came into contact with something wet almost congealed like cottage cheese. Curious She brought her hands close to her face for inspection- it was like slime congealed beyond any other type of semi-liquid she had ever seen. To her complete horror she realised that it was blood a poor example of it but still this was blacky red blood and it was on her hands. And it was beginning to burn her hands! It burned like sulphuric acid. Shannon's heart began to pound incredible vigorous at the sight of the bloody acid as it started to seep into her hands through her pores.

What the …….. The bloody acid was moving through her hand, up her arm and into her chest burning the entire way. Shannon started to frantically rub her hands on her clothes then when the burning didn't stop she started to scrap her hands on the concrete on which she was kneeling. But even as she saw that her blood ran free from her now wounded hands the burning didn't cease but merely increased in verosity. Her breathing became erratic as the burning spread and seemed to increased. In her mind she was screaming from the pain believing that her inside were being burned beyond any aid it received. The fever pitch of her blood with the foreign blood in her system seemed to be reacting to each other leaving her with no clear comprehending thought but of the acknowledgement of the pain she was feeling. Panic was rising to meet the fever pitch as she realised that she was now curled up on the floor in the foetal position unable to move at all. Before she knew what was happening Angelus was by her side lifting her from the floor as if she weighed nothing at all.

_Do not fear. I am here with you now_

She felt more than saw him leave the ground and shoot skywards. Images of the city lights gave way to the blurred sight of a forest. She could no longer stand the heat she felt, her energy was spent trying to fight the alien toxins. Closing her eyes she withdrew into herself leaving behind pain, anger and helplessness. Where there was only pain and terror became a bleak darkness, an empty space. Within seconds she felt her body being lowered to a soft cool bed. The darkness expanded to take her consciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

Copyright…I do not own the Carpathian Race …or books for that matter.sigh of resignation

Thankyou to those of you who have reviewed so far! I appreciate ever single one of them and make ever effort to reply. From now on I will be replying to reviews through each uploaded chapter. As for the progress of the story, I'm on a roll! I'm living and breathing the developing story. To be perfectly honest its taking on a mind of its own- it could go anywhere! Stay tuned and review. I promise you a reply!

Chapter 6

He stood in vigil over her all night deep in thought. Stood at the end of her deeply skilfully carved oak four poster bed gazing at her he contemplated how such a small woman with her soul searching green eyes yet seemingly emotionless porcelain face could affect him so deeply in so short a time. Angelus could not believe what he had witnessed in this mortal, his lifemate. Without realising what she was doing her body had contained the poison in her system and completely shut of her body and mind in a state of comatose so that it could not spread and do further damage to the rest of her body. This was a feat unknown to have been harnessed by the human race as a form of healing but often used by that of the Carpathian race. Not even psychics, some of whom had successfully joined with their males, could do what Shannon had just done. Pulling up a chair sitting close to the bed in which she was lain, he watched her sleep as he contemplated what had happened. When he had last seen he had promised himself he would guard her from any imminent threat that were sure to come now he had found her and completed one blood exchange. After this most recent incident he needed to conduct another exchange in order to help her heal completely but besides that the damage was minimal as she had contained it before it had done any severe damage to her internal organs. He had watched her constantly even when in the healing embrace of the earth. Watching her day and night ensure her safety before his own to give her the time she needed to come to terms with what Angelus had presented her with, until tonight's attack. The seething rage and anger the beast inside him gave off at the threat posed to his lifemate was intolerable to say the least. He attacked after building up an instant fog thick enough to cloud their enemy and shield Shannon from the horror of slaughter and destruction. Always a shadow in her mind he felt the burning and terror she had felt upon the poison entering her body. The beast inside of him roared for action to be taken to ensure her survival. He knew he could allow her no more time. It was just too dangerous, especially for her.

Darkness was her only companion in an endless eternity of nothingness, until she heard the voice calling, soothing and anchoring her to her body. She would have rather have flouted off on the wave of contentment she felt upon realising that her struggle on this earth was over. The terrible fear she had carried around with her for so long could now be relinquished.

_Please no more. I'm not as strong as I was. Its so much harder now _she called out, not so much with her voice but using her mind to think it, as she felt strong arms enclose her. Pulling her back towards her body. To reality and her everyday struggle with her worst fear.

_You are alone no longer. I am here with you now……_came her unexpected reply. Coming back to her body she stirred. Her body felt like a leaden weight but she was warm. Reluctantly she opened her eyes knowing that he was there with her. She felt him before she laid eyes on him. She could hear the beat of his heart, the ebb and flow of fluids. He was standing there like some kind of guardian- strong, powerful and so deliciously gorgeous that he took her breathe away.

"You" , she whispered almost as a sigh of relief, " We have to stop meeting like this" She attempted humour to ease the tension she felt at being yet again in a vulnerable position while he didn't have that problem at all. Standing as immovable as a stone he just stood there pinning her with his intense green gaze. Almost like that of a hunter or predator set on its prey. He said nothing but merely stood there watching her.

_Slightly disconcerting _she thought

Always a shadow in her mind he knew how she was feeling but ignored what she thought was only being spoken to herself.

"What's with the stern guardian angel look you have going on? I'm well aware of what happened. Well most of it! and I'm grateful that you saved my life for the second time but is this really necessary. Your starting to freak me out." Still he said nothing but moved gracefully around the bed and sat next to her planting his hands on either side of her shoulders. If it was even possible his gaze seemed to increase searching for something Shannon wasn't sure she could give.

"Guardian, yes. Angel, no. You were very close to journeying to the other world. You must never place yourself in that kind of danger again" He never once raised his voice but commanded her with a whisper. That was all it took, his voice was mesmerizing weapon of black velvet. It was far more affective than a raised voice have ever been. She couldn't speak he was far too close for any sane thought or any other thoughts for that matter to run through her mind. There was only him. Angelus. He had guarded her and saved her life twice. What was he if he denied being human?

"Are you sure you are not an Angel?" was all she could whisper, her mind in too much of a dream-like state to guard her thoughts as closely as she usually did. He smiled then, raising a hand to gently smooth a tendril of her almost black hair from her forehead.

"I have been called many things but never in the entire course of my life has someone referred to me as you just have." The situation was leaving Shannon with a slightly too vivid impression of vulnerability especially when she realised that besides the coverlet that lay over her, she was completely naked with the exception of the ornate silver cross she always wore.

"Um..not to sound ungrateful but uum where are my clothes? I …..you didn't" she whispered finally realising what may have caused her clothes, that she was sure she had been wearing, could have disappeared to. Her latest trauma had been cloudy at first but it was gradually clearing.

"Did you?" she asked almost desperately clinging to the hope that her realisation was nothing but a fabrication of her eccentric imagination. Angelus said nothing merely moving a few steps away from the bed to give her room to breathe, which of course she had stopped doing after asking what she desperately hoped to be denied readily by him. Which of course he was not going to hide the truth.

Shannon groaned both mentally and outwardly as Angelus's silence answered her previous query. She curled up facing away from Angelus and pulled the coverlet up and over her head trying to deny the truth still even when she had her answer. For all his experience in war, etiquette, the worldly arts, leadership and combat Angelus was at a complete lose as to how to handle this small woman. She was completely baffling to him. What did a Carpathian, whose life had consisted of death, destruction and struggle, know of the ways of woman? And not just any woman. His one and only true lifemate. The vessel of light. The embodiment of compassion and hope to all Carpathian males whose struggle lasted throughout the centuries. One thing was certain in Angelus's mind - no mistakes would be tolerate as disaster would be inevitable.

" Shannon"

That was it. That was all he could say. He was experiencing everything vividly- colours, emotion and his own desires. Inside a storm had been brewing to the extent where Angelus required all his self control now to claim her as his own instantly and for all eternity. No matter what destructive devices the human race devised they would never in all their existence be able to compose such a weapon as he had just used on her. He used it shamelessly to draw her to him. They both knew it was so. It was the way he said her name that brought Shannon from under the coverlet. His voice was like black velvet caressing her skin filling her with warmth and a hidden promise. Just that one word and her mind went blank. Her eyes and body seemed to be moving forward towards him. Just waiting for him to speak.

No!….thought to herself. She had spent to much time and energy on getting away from strong men like Angelus & she absolutely refused to give up her self control so easily. Looking away from those eyes, anything but those deep obsidian eyes. Her feet became the object of her complete attention. Not only had she lost herself in his eyes and voice but she was standing like a ninny no longer with the added support of the bed. To top it off she realised that she had also lost her sheet. Grasping at and then clutching the darn thing for dear life she ran straight out of the room.

Exquisite

Absolutely divine

"Beautiful." he whispered to the now silent room. Angelus was pinned to the spot. He had never in all his days or rather nights on this earth seen anything that would equal what he had just seen. He had felt male amusement at her attempts to hide only moments before and then he had caught sight of her body. He groaned both inward and out at the memory of what her body had invoked in him. He was still shaking with the effort to stay in control. Her body would make the sculptures of ancient Italy and France envious for never in their careers had they been able to sculpt such intricate curves. The way her long dark thick ebony hair curved around her face and body accentuating her curves further……..she was to him completely inspirational

"magnificent " and completely his. That was all there was to it.

_How can I be so stupid? _She chastised herself. There were not enough words in the English language to describe such a slave driven reaction she had had to his voice. Slave to her hormones. Slave to his nearness. A slave to their chemistry.

"Oh yeah. By the bucket loads!" She muttered to herself sardonically. She was at the bottom of the stairs undecided as to what direction to take. She wasn't exactly dressed for gallivanting off in the wilderness in the middle of the night and although she wouldn't admit it to herself she liked his home. Its elaborate carvings, stained-glass windows and marble floors where beyond sinful. Pushing nervously at her hair to get it out of her face, Shannon decided to wander to her right. There were several wooden panelled corridors with various doors leading to who knew where. At the end of the corridor she had chosen to follow Shannon glimpsed a blazing glow that got even brighter as she got closer to it. The door was slightly ajar so steadily, half with curiosity and half innocence, she pushed open the door further to glimpse to inside. What she saw in this room was a dream, literally. She had dreamt about one day building a room exactly like the one she was stood in the middle of. A library made up of marble and onyx pillars, a huge blazing fire, 17th century window seat and canopy overhead. The Library was extensive with books of all kinds. Some rare, antique, unknown even some considered to be non-existent and therefore considered myth were here right in front of her. She could reach out her hand and touch unknown text written by Homer as well as a biography. Unknown plays written by Shakespeare, novels written by the renaissance group by the two Shelleys, Byron and …………………There were papyrus leaves on display in glass cases which to her knowledge where the legendary lost scrolls of Alexandria. The most priceless finding was what seemed to be the first ever written chapter of the book of genesis. Never in all of her life had she thought that she would behold such a treasure trove. It was just too much. This one room held more history, human accomplishments it was just …..too much. Abruptly Shannon found herself sinking down to sit on the marble floor too preoccupied with her surroundings to notice she was only wearing a thin cream sheet. Whoever would be mistress of this treasure would be a truly blessed in more ways than one. She felt a slight twinge in her stomach at the thought of Angelus with a wife in his arms. Was it jealousy? Envy? Or fear? Whatever it was it was getting strong. She was resolved to living a life alone as she didn't trust anyone enough to let them near her. She preferred and even liked being alone. She trusted herself enough to make her own life content maybe her life would be lonely without a family but some people were just not cut out for parenthood. One thing was certain and that was that Angelus no matter how many times he saved her life was not helpful in her independent life. She liked her solitude and she wanted to be solitary.

"What a litany for life!". Not impressed that she had managed to get herself into a depressed state while being surrounded by all these treasures, she pulled herself up off the floor and walked towards the window. But she found that no matter how she tried she just couldn't shift her mood to a more positive one. Outside the window she could see that a storm was steadily coming in fast. Rumbling its way around the mansion and surrounding forest. Shannon loved the thunder and lightning. She wasn't like every other child who would hide from the bad weather under their beds or run into their parents room but rush out to bask in natures beauty. She especially liked the storms that would turn the daylight hours as dark as night no matter if the sun was at its peak. It just went to show that anything is possible. There were no set rules, no boundaries, no limits. Like Angelus. She could see him as he was. Unblemished, untainted no matter what crimes he had committed. A warrior of nature fighting for his and the human race. A strong seasoned man who had lived a hard struggle through life. It was another of her gifts that she could really see a person for who he or she was and within seconds know what they are.

Angelus waited in the shadows silently observing Shannon. Constantly a shadow in her mind following her thoughts, tuning into her mood. She had an intricate brain enabling her to mull over several issues simultaneously. It also meant that her abilities were beyond that of an average human. The things she was capable of were astounding. She didn't realize that it was her mood that was conducting the storm outside. She didn't realize that she had saved herself when the poison had entered her body. She didn't realise she was attuned to his mind able to move in and out without even thinking about it. She didn't realise the type of power she was able to wield. Angelus couldn't help but think that if she was taught to concentrate on and develop her abilities she could be the most powerful woman on the planet.But power draws power. He knew that there were those who would seek to take her from him, to use her, to tie her to another.Not as long as he still existed on this earth would he ever allow that to happen.He would come hell or high water to bring her back to him, to his side where she belonged. He knew they were created for each other by the Being who had created everything else.That there was a reason why Shannon was able to do the things she was able to do and why he had been able to survive this long until she came into this world. They had both only half lived but now that they had found each other there was no way Angelus would allow anything other than that they be together.

Shannon could feel the intensity in Angelus, had known when he was near her. She had never had that. Someone always there.

_Almost as if I could rely on him _she thought to herself. He moved at that moment swift and sure straight towards her. Eyes locked as if on his prey like he was some kind of hunter. Her heart beat became erratic with each step he took. He was acting on both of their need. Within a few strides he was next to her. So close she could feel his body heat reaching out to her shivering one. Closing her eyes she savoured the moment knowing that it would never come again. She couldn't think as there was just too much to feel. Gently with two fingers he tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes. She was just so much in such a delicate package that a rebellious wind could knock her over without too much of an effort and yet she was more than he could ever want or need in several lifetimes.

"In this room of treasures there is but one in my view that could be classified as such"

No more would he tolerate any torment on his or her part. Tenderly he feathered his lips over hers teasing, taking his time. Compared to him she was both delicate and fragile needing to be treated with absolute care. Shannon had never felt the tenderness that Angelus was showing her. It shock her that such a powerfully strong man could display this kind of attitude towards a woman. It was enough to make her knees go weak, and they did. He simply swooped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to the support of his body as well as his heat. As she was brought right up to him he deepened the kiss. No longer able to control his need for contact with her he willed her to open her mouth to him. The intensity only increased shaking both of them with its force. Of their own accord her arms wrapped around his neck in order to savour the feelings he was invoking in her. Electricity, chemical reaction neither of these words could describe what they were both feeling. It was so much more than either could ever imagine. It was almost as if their life depended on this intimate contact with each other.

Angelus felt the beast within rise whispering that it would always be like this if he but claimed what was rightfully his. He knew that if he continued to kiss her he would not be able to stop himself claiming her, right here. He broke the kiss unwillingly but knowing that it was right by her that he took his time rather than forcing himself on her. Shannon felt truly bereft when he pulled away not realising that she now found it difficult to breathe normally again. Reluctantly Angelus took his eyes off her in order to recover his breathe as with being in her mind he wasn't able to separate his thoughts from hers. He realised then than the weather outside had become turbulent, strong and wild……just like Shannon at this moment in time.

Shannon's rational mind slowly and gradually began to reemerge. Willing her legs to hold her up she stepped out of Angelus's arms and walked back to her room. These emotions were far too domineering to relinquish her rationality and control not to mention her independence. She would not rely on a man not matter he seemed to be weddling his way into her life. Angelus stayed where he was using all his self taught self-control to struggle with the beast within that femanded he go after her, to claim her and to leave his mark on her. Shannon would not have appreciated any hindrance to her newly acquired independence. Angelus trembled with his inner struggle. He would be patient with Shannon, she deserved that.

In her room, Shannon got dressed and gathered her belongings. Work would be wondering where she was and she had worked far too hard to lose her career over a little romance.

_De nile is not only a river in Egypt you know_

_Okay so it wasn't a little romance, she wared within herself._

She could try and deceive everyone else but not herself. But as far as she was concerned she was heading home. She headed towards the door of the bedroom and headed down the corridor she knew led to the door only to find that Angelus had positioned himself in front of it.

_I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu here_

"Angelus can you please allow me to pass. I'm grateful for all you have done but I have responsibilities back home that need to be attended to" Shannon asked patiently. Angelus simply crossed his arms over his expansive chest.

"Angelus I don't want to fight with you after all that you have done for me but I cannot stay here". His expression only slightly changed to become even more impassive than before.

Fine

Shannon turned on her heel and marched away from Angelus in search of another exit. Finding her way to the kitchen, she knew that there would be a back door and a porch. She had realized long before that Angelus had picked out these features for his home through some knid of telepathic link between them. Considering that she had already accepted him for what he was this idea didn't seem far from possibility after all she had seen him do in his defence of her. But then if a previous telepathic linked had been formed between the two of them long before they had met then why hadn't they been aware of it and why did they have this connection? Shannon had never thought much of the concept of soul mates but it seemed to be that this situation was similar.


	9. Chapter 8

_Copyright:_ I don't own the Carpathian Series…however the Carpathians themselves- Now that's another matter. No one can put a patent on the imagination.

Thankyou to those of you who have reviewed so far, especially terbear. I'm going to make a point of updating the story every week so stay tuned.

**Chapter 7**

There was no peace to be found anywhere within Shannon.

She had gotten too close, too soon. Worst still she had trusted more than she had allowed herself to be since that time long ago. She had promised herself that as long as she was self-sufficient she would never run the risk of getting hurt. And it had worked …up until now.

There had been too many occurrences in her life that there was no way that she could continue with the life that she had been leading. She had been attacked twice, beaten to death twice and …well she wasn't going to analyse Angelus' effect on her. But she had realised that what had happened had not been down to coincidence. She knew from experience that her heightened instincts were usually one hundred per cent accurate and it would therefore have been completely ludicrous not to follow what they were telling her now.

At the moment they screamed BIG TROUBLE!!!

She had been in a situation where she didn't fully understand how and why there seemed to be some kind of power struggle taking place between those creatures and Angelus on behalf of the Carpathian race. Was it both male and female Carpathians who fought that other species or was it only the males of the race? Why were the 'vampires' after her? Were they drawn to her or was it that they were trying to get to Angelus?…there were too many questions that needed to be answered and this had been the first clue to Shannon that this was something that she should not get involved in.

She seemed to be standing in the middle of these two warring sides and she refused to allow it to continue. Meeting Angelus had been an experience that she would treasure but despite what she sensed from him, she could not allow their …friendship to continue. Whether he realised it or not he was also responsible for bringing her into this conflict. Shannon realised that he hadn't started it but she sure intended to end it.

Self-preservation and peace dictated that she leave and that was exactly what she was doing.

Many years ago Shannon had somehow managed to accomplish her dearest desire, her escape to freedom. With time she had realised that there had been some kind of connection between what she truly desired and her imagination. It was almost as if she could accomplish anything that she could imagine. She had tried in the past to repeat what had happened but on a minor scale ie.

By thinking of what she wanted to eat or a warm bath and clean clothes but she had never managed it. There must be something else that completed and strengthened this ability to fulfil her desires. Somehow she had used this skill to soothe Angelus and to send him into a deep sleep. She had wanted to quieten whatever struggle he seemed to be fighting.

Although Shannon had been able to send Angelus into a deep sleep she had been astonished to find that despite being asleep, Angelus had remained standing in the middle of his room of treasures. Even during slumber he proved to be immovable

After hitchhiking her way back home, Shannon proceeded to tie up all her lose ends, gathered what funds she could and booked a flight to Switzerland. Her destination was Lake Como, a place she had always wanted to visit. Now that she found that she was able to go anywhere in the world it was the only place she had wanted to go. Well that is the only other place that she wanted to go.

As she turned the key in the lock of a riverside lodge she had brought, Shannon felt a heightened sense of trepidation and fear for the future. What had happened up until this moment were merely complete chapters in her life…well that is what she told herself. With the opening of this door she would begin her new life in this riverside Lodge.

Three weeks had passed and Shannon found an almost fulfilling sense of peace seep into her being. She didn't dare utter the words in case she shattered the fragile balance of her existence. She had settled into a routine that helped to gently weave an existence that Shannon began to treasure. Her days were taken up with tending the small patch of earth she owned and writing.

She had been published previously but the main projects she had wanted to pursue would have taken up more time than she had had. But now on her own land she was able to adopt the native attitude of take-everything-in-your-stride. Throughout all she refused to acknowledge that niggling little voice in the back of her head that hinted and whispered to her that her new life would not last. Her time was running out.

Despite this Shannon strived for normality and productivity in her everyday.

Her little lodge was warm and cosily situated down a side road half way up one of the peaks surrounding lake Como. This little valley of silent bliss soothed Shannon's inner voice whenever she felt doubt and suspicion creep in.

On this particular day however the torrential weather prevented her from taken a long walk through the forest and alone the edge of the lake. Instead Shannon had stoked a generous fire, wrapped herself in a cream fleece blanket and curled up with a cup of hot chocolate on the swing chair on the porch.although her mind was filled with a black shadowy ripple of disturbance the violence of the storm strangely seemed to sooth Shannon's anxiety.

For days now she had felt a creeping into her mind which seemed to spread like an ink stain. By filling her days with tasks, she had been able to distract herself from the shadow but now sitting silently, listening to the storm, Shannon felt the need to analyse the shadow.

At first it had been descreet, almost unrecognisable, but as time had passed it had begun to spread and grow ever present. Shannon realised that she needed to confront it if her new found life stood any chance of continuing untarnished.

Taking a deep breathe Shannon focused and internalised her resolve tracing a path through her mind to the shadow. Once she had found it she proceeded to trace the source of the stain. The further Shannon proceeded through the shadow she realised that the shadow shifted further into her mind, growing, extending and potently forming into its own resolve.

It was alive!

She could sense its essence and motive. Shannon withdrew instantly from her internal efforts as she realised that this shadow was feed by a power far greater than her own. The more she insisted on its removal the more strength and purpose it drew from its source. But what source could supply such a thing? A shudder ran down her spine. Her powerlessness to stop this shadow seemed to taint the soothing potential of the storm. Instead of the gently rhythm and sway of nature as mother nature flexed her dormant strength, the storm became a front for the sinister intent of some unknown force.

Shannon decided that it was no longer a force to console and retreated to the safety of her new home. Locking the door behind her, Shannon realised that her 'reprieve' on the porch had been longer than she thought. It was now past midnight. After clearing the kitchen and methodically ignoring her growing dread, Shannon curled up in bed in the hope that maybe tonight she could rest peacefully.

The Shadow was there!

It was shifting…contorting….it……it was taking shape!

Human shape?

Now it was moving. At first from side to side as if its intent was to hypnotise but then it shifted to advance towards her. It was as if she was seeing him through a telescope. Whereas before he was had been some distance away now he seemed to advance rapidly towards her. Realising that she needed to make her escape Shannon flicked the duvet cover back and shifted her feet to place them on the floorboards only to find that there was no floor merely a back void of space surrounding her bed. She was trapped…again.

_No,_ she whispered, _it cant be not now._

Realising that it was a dream Shannon turned to speak to her slumbering self. All the while she could feel the shadow growing and advancing.

_Wake up! You have to wake up now. he's coming!_

As before she awoke terrified

As before she had awoke in a sweat.

As before she couldn't stop the fear from overwhelming her.

She struggled to sit up right as the muscles throughout her body stiffened, she had been thrashing in her sleep. Externally she refused to cry out in pain yet internally it was not so. Sobbed racked her body in protest of what she had seen. But it had not been like before. The northern wind echoed her cries as the force caused the balcony doors to suddenly fly open causing the voile hangings hovered from the wind as it coursed in and around the log cabin. Astonished at the force of the storm Shannon turned to look at the now open double doorway.

The shadow stood inside the threshold!


	10. Chapter 10

**Copyright: Nope I have no rights by way of the Dark Series. They belong purely to Christine Feehan.**

**I am merely writing my own ending 'cos its taking too damn long.**

**Chapter 8**

Its not possible

No one can be that strong…Shannon shook with fear and anxiety as she gazed upon the now solidified shadow. She had never seen such power.

"It can't be" she whispered in disbelief. The shadow advanced to within a few steps from where Shannon now sat in the centre of her bed. It towered over Shannon as she gazed up at the sight which caused her hair on the back of her neck to rise.

Rage, pure unadulterated RAGE…. It was all he could think, see or feel. He could feel the fear that emanated from her and despite his need to contain her within his arms he could not trust himself with the proximity. They stayed where they were, neither wanting to acknowledge the confrontation that was sure to follow. Both Shannon and Angelus battled with their own emotions before they could utter a word. Angelus fumed whilst Shannon trembled.

"A-Angel…" was all she could manage for the moment. He was so much more than he had been before. At the mansion he had been towering strength and secret amusement but there was nothing to differentiate the emanating strength that vibrated in and around him at this moment.

He was just focused completely and utterly on Shannon. He had streamed across the sky and half way across the world in order to claim his wayward lifemate. The beast, which she has initially calmed and suppressed, gazed through Angelus' eyes, promising retaliation for daring to escape him. It was the beast she gazed upon. Not Angelus.

Shannon started to slide, ever so slightly to the edge of her bed. She couldn't stay under his gaze for much longer. Unknowingly the intensity of his gaze was already causing her eyes to shed unheeded tears. She managed to stand off the side of the bed before Angelus glided over to scoop her up into his arms. He then proceeded to launch himself skyward. Shannon had never felt so small. He was taller, stronger to her dismay. She realised that he had harnessed his power and strength completely. Evident by the fact that they were currently flying over the forest. Considering her current position - a few hundred feet in the air suspended and supported by Angelus' arms and chest- Shannon decided that she would go along with where he was taking her. There had to be a reason why he was here.

After finding a clearing in the forest on a elevated slop miles away from any kind of civilisation, Angelus proceeded to descend. As Shannon's feet touched the floor she proceeded to put a few paces distance from the now imminent threat to her freedom. The time had come.

"I'm listening Angel" Shannon offered

" Make sure you are," Angelus began. He needed to make her understand her situation. He knew it would be hard for her to accept it but he knew that this had been her destiny and they would have to deal with it together.

"Shannon… for centuries now there has been a battle between the species of this world. Like it or not you are destined to play a key role as the battles reach their climax. I can see the power that you hold inside of you. Much of it you are unaware of its existence and capability although over the years you have been able to do things without realising it."

Shannon wasn't stupid. She sensed the power within Angelus when she had first met him and knew that it would be wasting time to pursue the denial route.

Unwilling to anger Angelus further yet realising that this needed to be concluded, Shannon turned to Angelus and looked directly into his obsidian eyes.

"I would have thought that my actions back at the mansion would have demonstrated that I have no wish or inclination to participate in this battle. I may not know the ins and outs or whose side is more worthy but I have no desire to be drawn into it."

He shook with the force of his emotion as he remembered the other day when he had awakened from his induced trance to find Shannon gone and sensing that she had managed to put quite a distance between them while he had been out of it. He did not relish the realisation that she was able to do what she had done nor the fact that during that period of separation anything could have happened that he would have been powerless to stop. Frankly after a 3000 year wait for her, it was just not good enough.

Angelus glided up to Shannon before she realised what his intent was. He grasped her arms and pulled her to him so that she could not look away. She had no choice but to look him in the eye whilst he stated simply,

" Never be so wreckless with your life as there are those who would have no problem and a great deal of relish taking it from you."

He didn't feel it coming but a wave of power was built and flung at Angelus causing him release his hold on Shannon for fear of taking her with him. Despite the resolve to distance themselves, Shannon had only managed to move Angelus a mere three paces away from her.

"How dare you!" She raged at him. "How dare you lecture me on the harsh realities of life. Saving me does not give you the ownership of my life nor the ability to take my freedom from me. You may be able to sense the power within me but you know nothing about me!"

Surprised as he was he couldn't afford for her to see that he was not immune to her passionate cry. He could see that there was a well of hurt as well as a strong resolve that could only have been forged through years of battle. Angelus wasn't archaic enough to think that they only method of battle was through physical confrontation. He may have been raised and survived from a very traditional background but the key in survival for any warrior was the ability to adapt to his or her surroundings. Whether it was a change of battle or a change in time the ability to do so was the difference between life and death. Angelus knew a fellow warrior when he saw one.

As promised this story has been updated within a week. Stayed tuned and I'll upload another chapter next wkend also.

R'n'R please!!!


	11. Revival pt I

**Copyright: **I do not own the carpathian series or the characters

**Chapter 9**

Despite wanting to stalk off into the forest, Shannon knew that Angelus would keep coming after her. If not through dogged determination then due to his apparent knight-on-white-charger complex. To accommodate her antsy state Shannon compromised by turning away to survey her surroundings. She stood on the edge of the clearing and surveyed the woodland area that surrounded them for miles.

The alpine landscape was breath-taking and Shannon dearly wished that her surrounding succeeded in distracted her. Even with her back to Angelus she could still feel his resonating presence. She could feel his warmth as he stepped up behind her. He didn't touch her but merely allowed his warm to radiate into her back. His warmth somehow managed to warm her chilled slight body.

Funny that…

"Shannon I'm not here to control you, removing all semblance of freedom from your life. I am here to protect you,"… _as is my right as your lifemate_

_I heard that Angel,_ she whispered into his mind

_You have developed your abilities since being away from me. _To any observer they looked like a couple in love surveying the brighter colouring appearing on the horizon. Angelus constantly maintained an 'eye' on his location. 

_Shannon the sun begins to rise. We must seek shelter now_

_Where do you suggest we go?_

_I have a residence about 200 miles north-west. It is safe for us to rest there until the next sunrise._

_What are we waiting for then? Or are you considering pushing me over the edge of this slope_…Shannon chuckled to herself but Angelus could sense a deeper note to her comment.

_I await your permission _

Confused by his comment Shannon turned around to question him only to find that he took the opportunity to swoop her up in his arms and stream the distance to his home in a number of heartbeats. She could do nothing but burrow her face into the crook of his neck and try to catch her breathe as air swamped her like a huge wave. 

When the wave seemed to stop Shannon couldn't move for lack of equilibrium. After taking a few moments to retake her ability to breathe Angelus gently angled her feet towards the floor giving her the opportunity to put some distance between them. When she didn't look up at him, he tried to skim her mind only to find that she had completely closed of entrance to him. Taken back and not a little bit concerned, Angelus tucked her long dark hair out of her face 

"Shannon"

She didn't want to move. Even after she vaguely felt her feet touch the floor she could not bring herself to pull away from his warmth and comfort. She knew that he had only brought her close to him in order to transport them to accommodation for the night (or rather the day) but it felt so good to be held. Her inner self purred in contentment. She didn't realise that she had brought solid shutters around her conscious mind so that she harboured her contentment to herself alone. She didn't hear him call her name. She didn't feel the way he caressed her long hair away from her face and angled her face upwards with his index finger.

She did however feel the slight brush at the corner of her mouth. First on one side and then the other. Angelus then proceeded to feather kisses and nibble her bottom lip. She couldn't help but sigh at the gentle wave of pleasure that drifted through her. She leaned into him eager to luxuriate in his warmth. He deepened the kiss gradually not wanting to jolt her out of her fuss of warmth. It quickly changed from languishing warmth to original passion- nibbling, caressing, teasing, gasping for more. 

_More…more…more _….the beast whispered to Angelus _just a little more, that's it keep going. She is almost yours completely. _With each moment the beast was surfacing and gaining strength. Two blood exchanges had been complete. The conversion only required one more. The beast urged him to give in and fulfil both hers and his own desires before the sun rose completely. He sincerely wanted to complete the Carpathian ritual but she was not ready. Not yet.

Sensing a threat, Shannon withdrew from his embrace and finding herself within their haven for the night ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she turned to Angelus who had watched her retreat but stayed exactly where he had originally been. He seemed to act as if nothing had happened, that all was right and calm in the world. Just how deceptive could first impressions be!

Only the swirling vortex of colour within his eyes conveyed the turbulent battled that seemed to constantly be waged. Seeing him there struggling for her behalf amplified the already flickering regard that she nursed for him. Thinking that after such a short albeit intense acquaintance, he was willing to fight to protect her not only from others but himself. She couldn't help but smile at him. For him. He was becoming more to her than she could acknowledge at this time.

He had never had to fight so hard to maintain control since meeting Shannon. She looked back at him, aware of his struggle, concern causing a small crease of a frown to form at the centre of her brow. But then she smiled. It completely changed her face easing the struggle within himself. Enabling himself to restrain the beast yet again.

"I need to show you something when we wake. Choose which ever room you like, I will not be far but you will be safe within this house" He informed her

Concern led her to say, " Be safe Angel." realising the situation was getting too familiar Shannon turned and headed away calling over her shoulder, "besides the last thing I need right now is to get stuck alone in some Immortals lair". The last thing he heard was the soft chuckle of Shannon's laughter before her footsteps faded.

Shannon awoke thinking absolutely nothing.

She was warm, comfortable and obviously unwilling to move from her current position. She merely ventured to open her eyes slightly in order to see what her surroundings were like. She hadn't managed to see much of her surroundings when they had arrived nor had she paid much attention to the room she had selected to sleep in. Her only thoughts at the time had been where the nearest bed was to be found. Now that she had spent some time with Angelus, she wasn't surprised to find that her surroundings where luxurious and expensive. The bed she was currently occupying was supported by a heavily carved oriental wood. The mattress and bedding met with Shannon's approving by the simple fact that she merely melted into the mattress and became buffered by the generous duvet. She would have stayed curled up in bed had she not remembered that Angelus had something to show her.

_It's a hard choice…stay in this marvellously comfortable bed or go track down the Hunky, if arrogant, man with something to show her? Which to choose?_

Grrrrrrrrr……reverberated within Shannon's stomach. Choice seemed to be removed from Shannon as her body 'voiced' its need for sustenance.

After washing and dressing in clothes she found in the closet she headed downstairs. Locating a pine cabinet set kitchen, a huge traditional stove and a stone hearth, Shannon felt like she had stumbled not only into the kitchen but through a gap in time. The kitchen and surroundings seemed to be right out of a remake of Pride and Prejudice. It seemed to be well stocked with a variety of food and electronic gadgets. She couldn't help but smile to herself, Angelus seemed to be hiding an obsession for gizmos. He didn't seem the type but Shannon was relieved that there was a side of him that wasn't all seriousness and thunderbolts.

Locating the ingredients she needed Shannon decided that she would make blueberry pancakes, fruit salad, and rigged the coffee machine to brew some freshly ground coffee. By the time that everything had been done the sun had almost set and Angelus made his appearance. 

"You've been busy," he stated trying to stop the smile of contentment that appeared on his face but from a quick glance in his direction Shannon caught the slight curve in one corner of his mouth. 

"I thought you lords of the night types could only rise when the sun had set?" she couldn't help but ask.

Angelus couldn't help but notice that Shannon was no longer wary of him.

" We, Carpathians, as a rule do not risk rising until the sun has set, that's true but those … more experienced of our race are able to bend various rules that have previously limited our race."

"Experienced? Angelus you and I both know that what you really mean is that this ability to bend the rules applies only to you OAPs." 

She couldn't help but tease him. She didn't want to discuss the other element of what he had revealed. Underlying in Angelus' statement held the clue that revealed that Angelus was able to bend the rules because he exceeded the natural ability of his race. In a word it came down to power. Despite being a liberating element of his existence it was also the reason why Angelus was so segregated from his own race for fear of what he might do- consciously or not. She had sensed the sadness and loneliness lurking behind his eyes.

" You consider me to be an OAP, Shannon?"

" Well you have a habit of grumbling until you get your way… there's also the strut-"

"grumbling?" he raised one eyebrow, the only sign that he found the conversation amusing.

"Try denying it then" Shannon challenged struggling to keep a serious expression ultimately she failed by breaking out into a broad smile.

"you should consider the next time you challenge me if you truly wish to take on the most powerful being on earth" 

Shannon wasn't at all intimidated by his words as she stepped up to face him,

"That's exactly what I mean." stepping back slightly she gestured to the feast she had prepared for them. 

"Now feed yourself"

Angelus couldn't believe that she has the pluck the take him on in a verbal contest. There where not many people that he knew of that could stand toe to toe with him. Either opponents where stupid or eager to test their strength, and that was merely his own race. Looking at her now there was only one thing he wished to do. Gazing almost straight through her he answered with,

"As you wish" stepping forward he brought her to him lowering his mouth down to cover hers in a hungry kiss. Hands roamed and clung, grasped and clinched. Neither wished to acknowledge that they needed each others contact more than their next breathe.

Shannon broke the kiss and looked around for anything to change the current of desire that shook them both and saturated their surroundings.

Pulling away before the need to go further grasped hold of both of them, Shannon moved behind the counter and served her breakfast. Taking a seat at the table by the fire that she had built up more for comfort than warmth. Neither wished to start up a conversation just yet and so they merely sat in comfortable silence. They both needed to come to terms with the fact that they were both heading down a path that could make anything possible.

Angelus turned to Shannon to dispel the silence only to be stopped in his tracked when he saw Shannon rise abruptly from her seat at the table. She cautiously left the kitchen and walked up the passage to the back door.

There is something different about the equilibrium of the world outside that door.

"What is it Shannon?" He asked as she turned and walked to the front door instead. Angelus asked although Shannon got the impression that he was simply asking as a matter of course. Of course he couldn't be testing her, right? He was just standing there with his arms crossed whilst leaning against the door frame.

" There's nothing. Something has shifted its course and …" Shannon said whilst looking at but it would seem beyond the front door, "…its heading this way"

I'm sorry for the delay for the update but I've been on a stump point in the stories development. You know you write the beginning really easily and you know where it'll end but its just the middle. 

But this one has now got a mind of its own from here on in. So from here on it'll develop pretty quickly so stay tuned. Much love to my loyal readers, I love you! Or I would if you would post a fricking review.

Copyright:…I don't own the Dark Series I just write fan fiction for it.


	12. Revival pt II

**Copyright:…nope the series is not mine.**

**Chapter 10**

Ignoring any response that may or may not have been said by Angelus, Shannon opens the front door and stood in the middle of the clearing that made up the driveway. She could sense that something…something very powerful and yet familiar was heading in their direction. It was like the sensation you get when you know that something important was meant to be done that day but you can't place your finger on what it was exactly. Or the sensation you get when you know that you've witnessed something before in a dream.

But this was sensation was becoming amplified by the second.

What was disconcerting to Shannon was the feeling that accompanied it.

A feeling of familiarity.

The natural surroundings of the peaceful woods that encompassed the cabin became interrupted. The once still trees proceeded to sway more and more as the presence came closer.

The roar of the wind was accompanied with the rumble of a predator. And not merely one but several. Yellow and green illuminated eyes became clear in the darkness from the dense woodland area. Stealthily they came away from the clearing.

There was a much bigger predator at the front of the pack of predators. Shannon was able to make out, as they got closer, that it was a pack of wolves. Some black, grey, brown, ebony or a mix of two or more colours.

The powerful presence was now with them. The larger grey wolf at the front of the pack swayed its head slowly to the rest of the clan. From whatever command he seemed to give, the pack instantly bounced forward towards Shannon.

Shannon knew that they were no threat to her at all. They were welcoming her. It was like a family reunion only her 'family' were covered in fur and walked around on four legs… and paws for that matter. They bound up to her eagerly, brushing up against her legs, whimpering for attention. Thinking of her Merlin, Shannon welcomed the welcoming wolves and lavished attention on their silken fur. 

Looking up at the larger wolf, Shannon noticed that it stayed exactly where he stood. Now that she was closer to him, he had the exact colouring of her four legged companion. Shannon knelt in front of the wolf. She knew that they were all wild but to her she knew they were family. 

Tentatively Shannon stretched out her hand to see if the alpha wolf would accept her greeting. Although she felt nervous about this wolf's reaction, he simply loped his head to the side as if asking her what was taking her so long? He was there wasn't he?

Smiling and whispering reassuringly to the wolf, Shannon sunk her hands into his deep and thick fur. She could have stayed there for hours merely stroking and lavishing affection on what she now considered to be her wolves and despite singling out the alpha for the moment the other wolves sat around their leader and tried to maintain their proximity to Shannon.

Halting this marvellously soothing moment, Angelus gently touched Shannon's shoulder and signaled for her to stand by his side. Curious and slightly peeved at his intervention Shannon proceeded to do as he had hinted.

Angelus ignored the scour he got from Shannon and tucked her under his shoulder as he watched the Alpha wolf. Following his stare Shannon also looked again at the wolf. Gradually and without any hint the wolf shifted position. Although his eyes remained focused on Shannon, she noticed that something underneath his skin was moving causing a ripple of fur. The wolf's body seemed to contort, stretch and grow. The fur integrated into the now gleaming skin to become similar to human hair. He grew so that he now stood on two legs instead of four and with infinite finality his bones popped and snapped as the now human body stretched to full height.

_This can't be…its not possible, _Shannon was visibly trembling as a result of what she saw.

_There are many things possible in this world Shannon if you are merely open to them._

The wolf now turned into man. Not once had his eyes left Shannon's face as he had changed. This man, this gorgeous man now stood in front of Shannon fully clothes in the most elegant and expensive clothing. He had olive skin, that complimented the deep blue silken shirt that he wore along with black trousers and unbelievably bare feet.

Despite the surreal situation Shannon found herself in, she could understand the feeling of wanting to go bare footed. She had done so quite often as a child refusing to keep any shoes on that her mother would berate her to wear. She had just felt clumsy in shoes. Without them she was able to run, swim and climb with a confidence that she didn't feel any other time. 

The realisation comforted her for the moment. He had green eyes that seemed, for the moment, to swim from green to hazel to brown and back. Not even his obsidian bangs could hide the turmoil he seemed to be facing.

He is struggling with something.

"Shannon, let me introduce you to Aneas" Angelus motioned towards him to draw her attention but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his eyes. They were soft with whatever emotion he was feeling now but there was also an edge to them similar to Angelus. He could be dangerous but not to her.

"I … do I …you are… do I know you? I have this bizarre sensation of déjà vu," Shannon asked. She couldn't help it. She was sure that she had never met anyone of the Carpathian race before Angelus and she knew without asking that this Aneous was of the same race as Angelus.

"It is good that you find me familiar." Aneas left it at that and glanced at Angelus. Despite the enormous build of these two men who could easily have conquered nations with merely a look, Aneas seemed nervous.

Looking up at Angelus she waited for him to explain what Aneas could not.

"Aneous is of my kind, Shannon. But there is another thing ( he winced at his choice of words) that you should know… he is your elder brother." 

Woooo! Granted I have no idea where that came from but I like it.

Let me know what you think

Much love and gratitude to my reviewers!!

Stay tuned!


	13. Reunion

Copyright: This marvelous series does not belong to me

**Copyright: **This marvelous series does not belong to me.

Sorry for the wait …I've had issues with getting the story off my laptop to the PC but now problems solved and for your entertainment I have included two chapters. I will update again soon.

To themeankitten… in answer to your question this Angelus has nothing to do with the Angelus from the Buffy /Angel series. I couldn't imagine any other name for this type of character especially given the personality I had in mind.

Thankyou to all those of you that have reviewed so far.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 11

"Excuse me?"

It was all she could manage to say at this point.

My bro…brother?!

Granted she could see a similarity between the two of them but her brother. Surely not?!

What was she to say or do when confronted with the idea that she had a sibling that she had never known about? The only control that she had at this instant was to stop her mouth from gaping like a fish while she turned the idea over in her head. No matter which way she approached the idea she could not understand where this sibling could have cropped up. There had been no mention of him when she had been growing up but then her childhood was anything but conventional…to say the least.

Knowing that gaping and twirling the idea in head would not give her the answers she needed, she allowed Angelus to steer her in the direction of the cozy front room of the cabin.

She lost track of how much time had lapsed as she realised that she was holding a steaming cup of tea in her hands and the two men who had entered her life were giving her the space and time she needed to get a handle on what she had been told.

"Ok. I'm listening" she stated as she knew they were waiting for her to give them an opportunity to explain themselves. The two did not give the impression that they needed to allow permission to be given but they knew that the enormity of what they needed to tell her would need an open mind and an understanding that there would be nothing average about what they had to tell her.

Her new- found brother was merely the tip of the iceberg.

Aneas stepped over to the two-seater plush brown sofa and perched nervously on the edge of the seat. Sitting straight he took a deep breath and faced his little sister.

"We are related through our father. His name is Valkirov."

Shannon was dying to speak but now was not the time.

"Valkirov is Carpathian and met my mother many years ago, before the Turks invaded. Though loveless marriages are not looked well upon in our society the union of Carpathians was and still is important for our survival. My father was infatuated with my mother but he never loved her as she was not his true lifemate. Despite this I came into being." He paused before forging on with his story.

"I lost my mother during the invasion and my father was sent forward to battle the enemy that threatened the rest of us. The women and children where sent away to a secret location for their own safety. Some separated but many stayed together." Aneas looked up at Angelus, "Some did not make it."

Angelus looked away focusing his attention outside the huge bay window at the front of the cabin. Aneas continued,

"I did not see my father again for many hundreds of years but despite this I was able to track him down eventually to the new world. When I found him I realised that he had found his lifemate and that they were happy together. My father however did not choose to turn his lifemate as it was rumored among our kind that any human changed would become a deranged vampiress who would devour infants. The males of our race choose not to remain near mated couples as the darkness becomes much bleaker and far harsher in the light of such happiness. I chose to leave them to their lives together and did not at anytime make my presence known to my father as he seemed to believe that I had perished during his invasion. They lived together for many years quite happily"

An ominous shutter seemed to come down as Aneas ended this part of his explanation. Shannon had been sipping at her tea throughout and now that her cup was empty she placed it carefully on the side table. Her hands had begun to tremble as her mind hinted that she would not like what was to follow. Bravely needing to know the truth she faced Aneas again and looked directly in his eyes. Her hint that he should continue.

"It was about seven years later that I heard that my father's mate had died. She had been giving birth but since she had no Carpathian strength to help during the labor the pain became too much for her human body to handle. She had died just as her child had left her body.

My father had been driven to turning during his grief leaving behind his child. He became vampire. Being thus he was unable to raise his child."

Shannon felt the cold familiar rage bubble up within her mind, body and soul. She realised was that despite having two children this Valkirov did not value his children enough to think of them after they had been born. She was aware of the deep sorrow felt by Aneas knowing that his father had never thought of him other than querying whether he was dead or alive. His second child had not been enough to keep him from turning either. Aneas took up where he had paused,

"I travelled to the new world after I heard this in the hope of finding my sibling. After a few months of exhaustive searching a child that had been given no name upon entering this world, I found records within the child services unit. They recorded the adoption of a couple of a striking child with quite a poor history of health. But to my relief the child had survived past its first year of life.

I travelled to the house where the child had been taken and by this time the child was six years old. I observed for some time to be sure that the child was living well and that the family who had taken her in cared for her. I am ashamed to say that I could not leave the child. She was a beautiful and liked to play animal hospital in the back garden even when she should be in bed.

I took the opportunity to introduce myself in the form of a wolf half-breed." He smiled as he recalled the image

"I remember that night." she whispered to Aneas. Tears flowed steadily down her cheek.

"I called him Tumness, after the Narnia character. He used to follow me everywhere and eat the greens that I would sneak to him. But…I…"

There was nothing beyond that. She had only just glimpsed to vague dreamlike memory of Tumness but beyond that she could only see a blank empty space. A gut wrenching sob was eased as she felt the comforting feeling of Angelus enveloping her in his embrace. Looking over to him she noticed that he had not moved a muscle since he had stood next to the bay window. But still he comforted her and gave her the space for Aneas to tell her the story.

Aneas watched Shannon as she glimpsed her past. He truly did not want to reveal anything further but he had no choice.

"It was just over a year after I had introduced myself to my little sister that he found us. On that night everything changed."

Hehe! Yes I can be evil.

But do you like what's here? Let me know


	14. Hidden Truth

Copyright: Nope not mine

**Copyright: Nope not mine**

Chapter 12

It was at this point of Aneas' story that he vacated the seat opposite Shannon and instead came to sit beside her. Taking her hand he continued.

"I was not the only one who was searching for you. Our father, or rather some part that was left of him, remembered that he had a child somewhere that belonged to him.

He had followed a similar trail to my own but in his wake he left death, destruction and disaster. You see our father was the last of his kind as he had an understanding of magic that was unique to our own family. He had taught me basics of his truth but events hindered my development.

He found the home of your adoptive parents."

That was all he said as Shannon felt an eruption of images inside her mind. They were tarnished memories of a woman begging, screaming and whimpering and of a man that was forced to stand completely motionless in the corner of the room whilst unspeakable horrors transpired before his eyes. Shannon recalled a third presence. Far more sinister that anything she had felt before but with a vile intent that prevented her from searching it out. The only thing that kept her grounded had been the feeling of fur under her hands.

Unable to speak she reached out with her mind and touch the recalled path to Tumness. Speaking directly within Aneas' mind she whispered the question she could not physically voice,

_What happened?_

"I didn't know that our father had been grouping the vampires together which had never been done before. He could be very persuasive from what I can remember. That night there was only a group of eight that had entered the house. Despite feeding well in another state they were looking for a diversion to while away the night. I had stayed by your side during their time there as I knew that I was outnumbered. My only hope was to protect you as I could do no other.

To put it briefly they used your mother, killing her in the process and had started on your adoptive father when our Father own turned his attention to you. He had stayed in the shadows up to this point allowing his minions to divert their attention to their captives.

He seemed to sense something in you and halted his followers. When you refused to go to him he …tried to persuade you using other methods."

Reading between the lines Shannon realised what had happened.

"You mean that they started to kill my adoptive dad to persuade me to go with them. But he didn't die. I remember that at the least."

"True," Aneas conceded, "Your human father did not die. They drank from him but held back at the last drop and took over his mind."

"He became the puppet guardian to me whilst our Father would sleep at night."

Aneas nodded once confirming her thoughts.

"Father would not physically harm you but he tried to control you. Whatever he felt inside you he wished to control. For a long time I could do nothing to get you away from him and his. But you fought him the entire time. I don't know how but you managed to destroy two thirds of his followers. You did not know at this time that he was your father."

She nodded as she began to relive that time.

"The knowledge that Valkirov allowed him to feed magically from you through your adoptive father. He grew very strong and you spent a lot of time very weak and tired. I stayed by your side and waited for the moment that I could help you escape."

"But how did he not know who you were?"

"Valkirov had forgotten the path to my mind as well as any memory that he had a son. That is why you did not know me in human form as he never told you about me. Despite my constant presence by your side."

She remembered all that he was telling her. The previous dark haze that had engulfed those years had begun to clear and she began to remember the happy and desperate times that had taken up her childhood. Her only constant haven had been her un-known brother's presence.

She could not control the flow of tears down her cheeks as she leaned in to hold her long suffering brother to her. She held him as despite remembering a horrific part of her childhood she had not been alone. But along with the haze of what had happened she had forgotten her dear friend Tumness during those terrible times. Never mind all he had done for her. He, however, had been alone the entire time.

OMG that is so damn sad!!

How utterly depressing to know that you had a dear friend once that had suffered along with you but unwillingly you had forgotten all about him.

: (

OK stayed tuned. I'm heading off to write the next chapter. I can't leave it there


End file.
